Power Rangers Multiverse
by Lord Zeppelin
Summary: It's Morphin Time! When six teenagers from across the multiverse are called together to stop an evil that threatens all their worlds, it's up to Phyllis to bestow upon them the power of the Morphin Grid and become the next generation of Power Rangers!
1. Prologue

_"It was like they always say. Your life really does flash before your eyes. But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I? I guess I'll need to start from the beginning. My name is Penn Zero and I'm a part-time hero. Well... I used to be. After this whole climactic battle between myself and my nemesis, Rippen, I was forced to stop because of some reasons that are to complicated to explain. But I'm getting off track. Anyway, this whole situation started a few months ago, about six months after the events I was just talking about..."_

* * *

 _"Me, my girlfriend Sashi, and my best friend Boone were hanging out at the local pizza parlor for lunch, remembering some of the good times we had as part-time heroes."_

"And remember The Milk Man?" Penn asked and Boone and Sashi laughed a bit at the memory.

"Oh man, dude, that guy was so weird, right?" Boone said with a chuckle.

"That guy was so creepy! Like he was evil and still had that sickeningly kind smile on his face!" Penn exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Total creepazoid," Sashi said with a chuckle before taking a sip from her soda.

"Oh man, he wasn't even the most memorable. Remember Scaley Briggs?" Boone asked, still laughing.

"That's Sheriff Scaley Briggs," Penn corrected, imitating the gruff-voiced old man, causing another round of laughter at their booth.

The group laughed for a few seconds before they calmed their chuckling before Penn let out a deep sigh.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be back on the job, kicking bad guy butt with you guys," He said with a sad smile.

"Hey, we may not be part-time heroes anymore, dude," Boone started off before Sashi put a hand on Penn's hand and looked at him with a smile.

"But we still have each other, PZ."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right," Penn said, still sounding a bit melancholy at the memories that they were remembering. Just as he was about to start a new topic, he heard and felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. As he took it out, he heard his friends' phones go off as well. Opening their phones, the former heroes found that they got text messages from a number that none of them recognized. What was stranger though was the message itself: "Meet at The Odyssey."

"Hey, did you guys just get some weird text saying 'Meet at The Odyssey'?" Boone asked his two friends.

"Yeah," Penn replied.

"Same here," Sashi answered, glancing between her friends and the message.

The group was silent for a little while, just staring at the mysterious text that they had received. They processed it for nearly a solid minute before Penn raised his hand and flagged down a waiter.

"Check please," He said.

* * *

The three former part-time saviors of the multiverse walked down the street towards their previous workplace. Or at least where it used to be.

"I still find this text a little fishy PZ." said the ultra violent former sidekick

"I thought that it was only because of the smell of the fish." said Boone eating a slight glare from Sashi

"You're right, not about the actual fish, but about the text. I thought Phyllis merged with Phil and then left, taking the two places with them." replied Penn

They stopped at the red light hand signaling to stand for a second. A large truck covered their view from where they used to work. Honestly a part of the former heroes of the multiverse had some hope that the Odyssey would actually be where it stood once again.

Their silent prayers where answered.

As soon as the truck took off, leaving a large cloud of black smoke blinding the coughing heroes, they saw it. The Odyssey cinema was back where it had been. The three teens stared at it with awe and shining light on their eyes. For a brief second they stood silent just staring. Sashi held on to Penn's hand trying to verify if what they were seeing was real. Penn rubbed his eyes and blinked hoping to be reassured that what they were seeing was not a smog induced hallucination. For Boone, well he did the one thing he could think of.

"EEEEKKKKK! THE ODESSEY! IT'S BACK!" screamed Boone as he jumped and rushed towards the old run down cinema

"Boone!" said Penn snapping out of his stupor.

"Wait for us!" added Sashi as they ran to catch up with their friend.

The three former part-time heroes entered through the doors of the cinema to find the place just as they left it. They rushed to the projection room looking through the glass cases filled with pictures of their previous adventures.

Memories flooded their hearts as they reached the door. Penn pushed the two doors open with too much strength.

"Phyl-" began Penn before the doors bounced right back and hit him back.

"Penn," said Sashi with worry in her voice as she helped Penn up

"I'm OK," said Penn from the floor

The teens opened the doors once more, with more delicacy this time. In front of them stood the large portal and platform that had been used to take them to all sorts of universes and on all manner of adventures. Around them also stood all the worn out seats looking straight ahead to where the movie would've been played.

Suddenly, an all too familiar Slavic voice brought the trio's attention to the platform that held the Multi-Universal Transprojector.

"I see you got text," said the Slavic voice.

The three heroes looked up and in a futuristic platform stood the woman that had been their mentor and friend for so long, Phyllis.

"Phyllis," said Penn.

"Long time no see. Time to get back to work." said Phyllis in her serious monotone.

* * *

 **And with that, this ends the prologue of the new story, Power Rangers Multiverse! Hope you all enjoyed this beginning chapter and I will see you all soon.**


	2. Calling All Rangers Pt 1

The trio couldn't believe their eyes. Standing up there on her balcony next to the M.U.T. was none other than their old boss, Phyllis, in the same form of an elderly woman that they had come to know and like. It was a few moments before a word was spoken, and it did not come from one or two, but all three of the former part-time heroes. Oddly enough they all said the exact same word.

"PHYLLIS!" They exclaimed happily as Phyllis lowered herself from her balcony with a winch and came to greet the young heroes of the multiverse, who rushed up and group hugged the dimensional being.

"Where have you been?" asked Penn with tears in his eyes

"We thought we'd never see you again." added Sashi

"And you needn't worry about your bear, he loves my mom's cooking." said Boone not wanting to let go of the elderly woman.

"Yes, Phyllis missed you too. But hug has been too long." said Phyllis in her usual monotone voice.

The group of part-time heroes let go their boss allowing her to breath. She then straightened her overalls and cleared her throat.

"Look, Phyllis know you all have questions and you-" began Phyllis only to be interrupted by her employees

"How did you separate from that alien light gorilla thing?" asked Penn

"Does your presence here mean the multiverse is in danger once more?" asked Sashi

"Did you come back for some snacks or some food?" asked Boone

The trio continued to ask all sorts of questions to the elderly lady that used to be an astral being. Slowly the three former part time heroes began to slow down and eventually stopped to take in a large amount of air. They inhaled and then exhaled, who would've thought asking questions would leave them out of breath.

"Are you all finished?" asked Phyllis

Penn looked at his girlfriend and best friend and they each nodded in return.

"Yeah, I think those are all the questions." said Penn

"Good, we have much to prepare for." said Phyllis pressing a button on her arm band.

The winch descended once again as she went back up to her balcony.

"Please, take seat," She said as she went over to the projector and began working on it.

Following their employer's instructions, they took seats along the center row of theater chairs where they got comfortable and Boone took out a bucket of popcorn from hammer space and began eating it. Soon, the theater began to darken as the projector turned on. After a few moments of darkness, an orchestral fanfare blasted the heroes with a wall of sound in the vein of the Star Wars theme. The similarity was further hammered in by an opening crawl of text.

"Neat," Boone said, scarfing down his popcorn as the three of them read the text while Phyllis gave a voice over.

"Long ago, on a planet known to many as Earth, there lived a group of heroes. Heroes that fought for truth, justice, and honor. To their enemies, they were known as pests, but to those they protected, they were known far and wide as The Power Rangers," Phyllis said as the screen transitioned to what looked to be a group of teenagers talking to a robot and a giant floating head in a tube before they are given devices that allowed them to transform into the color-coded heroes.

"Throughout the years, these rangers fought against the forces of evil in their world. Whether it be the horrid monsters of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, or the robotic ravagers of King Mondo. From the Mutant armies of Ransik, to the polluting powers of The Master Org. From the evil spirits lead by the mighty Dai Shi, to the Cretaceous creatures of Mesogog, these rangers fought together and they won every time," Phyllis said as the screen showed all the different Ranger teams fighting their respective enemies and their victory over them.

"However, deep in the recesses of the multiverse, a new evil grows in power. It has come time once again to unite a team to take on this evil threat. A team... of teenagers with attitude," She finished in a forlorn tone as the screen shut off and the lights came back on.

"Now any questions?" asked Phyllis looking at her employees

All three of them raised their arms. Phyllis first pointed to Boone.

"What do you mean by attitude?" asked Boone

"That." replied Phyllis before pointing to Sashi

"How many heroes will join us to face this new force of evil?" asked Sashi already getting mentally prepared for battle.

"Traditionally the team starts with five members but a sixth or seventh ranger might join the fight." responded Phyllis

"That's easy, we're already three here. All we need is two more guys, or gals and we'll be ready to kick some major bad guy butt!" said Penn punching his left palm

"Sadly, it is not that simple." said Phyllis.

"What do you mean, Phyllis?" Penn asked.

"Unfortunately, one does not simply become a Ranger," She said as she picked up something and got back on the winch and lowered herself to talk to the trio. The three part-timers noticed that she was carrying a case. Opening the case, their boss revealed what seemed to be gold coins with symbols of animals of some kind on the face.

"These are known as Power Coins. One set of these were given to the original Power Rangers to grant them access to the Morphin' Grid, the source of their powers," Phyllis explained as the trio looked in slight awe at the coins. One seemed to have a giant alligator on the face, while another had a giant shark. One had a massive bird of some kind and another had a sabretooth cat on it. Finally, the last two had a wooly rhino and a wooly mammoth on them.

Each coin, despite being made of the same gold-like material, seemed to give off a color when the lights reflected off them. The alligator gave off a red reflection, the shark blue, the sabretooth cat pink, the giant bird black, the wooly rhino yellow, and the wooly mammoth green.

"Each of you pick one. If you are chosen, you'll feel the coin's power course through you. If not... Well, we'll see what happens," Phyllis said, glancing away semi-awkwardly.

"I'll go first," Sashi volunteered, stepping forward and reaching for the shark coin. The second she picked it up however, she felt a terrible shock course through her arm and immediately dropped the coin back into the case.

"Ow! The stupid thing shocked me!" She exclaimed angrily as she shook and rubbed her hand, nursing it.

"Oh come on, it can't be that- ow!" Boone said, reaching for the bird coin only to receive the same shock as his friend before putting his shocked fingers in his mouth in an attempt to nurse it.

"That is not comforting," Phyllis said before looking to the young ginger-haired boy.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, steeling himself, Penn reached into the case and hesitantly took hold of the alligator coin. However, rather than feel a horrible shock like his friends, he felt a sort of warm energy course through him. It felt like a kind of vibration or constant electric current coursing through him. It felt like putting your hand against a Tesla Coil and having your hair stand on end.

"Whoa, this isn't too bad, actually. It's actually kinda tingly," Penn said with a small smile as he looked at the Power Coin.

"Tingly?!" Sashi asked in disbelief, still nursing her shocked hand.

"Congratulations, Penn Zero, you are now the new Red Ranger." said Phyllis as a red electrifying aura enveloped Penn

"Wow, I didn't see this coming. But wait, what about Sashi and Boone? Now we're down to only one Ranger instead of three." said Penn

"There is a way to get more Rangers. I had a feeling the Power Coins would not choose them, so Phyllis come up with backup plan." said Phyllis pressing buttons on the M.U.T., "We shall get them from across multiverse."

"That still doesn't answer what me and Boone are suppose to do," said Sashi.

"You will have a very important task. You'll be training new team." said Phyllis getting a smile from Sashi.

"I shall beat them all into shape. If they are going to be the defenders of the multiverse, they'll have to live up to my standards." said Sashi sending chills down Penn's spine

Penn quickly went up to Phyllis as she was plugging in the coordinates in the M.U.T.

"Is there a way that I can give the Power Coin to Sashi, because I don't want to die?" asked Penn.

"No, only someone the coins find worthy may inherit the power of a Power Ranger," explained Phyllis as she finished preparing the M.U.T.

"So how are we going to determine whether these people are worthy or not?" Boone asked.

"Simple," Phyllis started before dropping the coins into her hand and opening the portal, "Let the coins seek them out," She finished before throwing the coins through the M.U.T.'s portal and the coins scattered across the multiverse.

* * *

 **And that, dear readers, is the second chapter of Power Rangers Multiverse. Who will the Power Coins choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers Multiverse!**


	3. Calling All Rangers Pt 2

Far in the vast, infinite void of the multiverse, in the space between all spaces, there lay a massive ship that would put even a Star Destroyer to shame. Within the ship, sitting upon a shadowed throne, sat a mysterious figure as he looked on into the black (Or maybe it was a dark blue) void of the infinite. As he sat there in silent thought, a small alarm began to beep, which he seemed to perk up at. Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened and what looked to be a reptilian-cyborganic creature came rushing in before kneeling before the figure.

"Massster," The creature hissed, "Our ssscannersss picked up an anomaly."

The creature then took out a small device that projected a hologram that showed a form of map that indicated the multiverse. The map showed a group of energy signatures traveling quickly through the different universes and dimensions at near blinding speeds. The figure in its throne read the readings on the energy signatures and seemed to give a small grin, its razor sharp teeth showing in the low light.

"Finally," He said in a deep, dark, and intimidating voice before the hologram shut off. "Rancid," He said and the cyborg reptile perked up.

"Yesss, my lord?" The creature, now known as Rancid, hissed to the shadowy figure.

"Once those power signatures stop moving, trace them back to the source. Gather up a squad of Raptoids to find it. Kill anything or anyone that stands in your way," The figure ordered.

"At oncssse, Massster," Rancid said before getting up, turning around, and opening the door to gather the troops.

Once the door closed, the shadowy figure turned around to look back into the void, this time with an malicious smile on his face.

"So you're continuing where your master left off, eh, Phyllis?" He said as he began to chuckle maniacally.

* * *

 **-Earth 205; Echo Creek, California-**

Marco was having a pretty rough day today. He woke up late for school and ended up missing the bus, was served a detention slip for his tardiness when he arrived at school, had to answer a pop quiz for Miss Skullnick's class which he completely messed up, and to top it all off Janna was harassing him with her weird, stalker-like ways. Luckily, the day was over and now he was on his way home alone since Star was having a girl's night with Janna, Jackie, and Kelly. He didn't mind that he was walking alone; quite the opposite, actually. It gave him time to reflect and think about things.

However, he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when something small and hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in pain, nursing the spot that was hit. Turning around, he looked about, searching for what had hit him. He then looked down and raised an eyebrow at what he had found. Right there on the sidewalk pavement was some kind of gold coin with what looked like a giant shark on the face.

Marco picked up the coin and gave it a closer look. Marco could feel a tingling sensation coming from the coin and entering his body. He looked around, wondering where the mysterious coin came from, but he didn't see anyone or anything that would just throw a coin at him.

"This is weird, though not the weirdest thing I've seen since I met Star," said Marco as he pocketed the coin and continued on his walk home.

* * *

 **-Earth 312; Kadic Academy, France-**

"Hmph! The nerve of those jerks!"

Sissi let out an irritated growl as she stormed into her dorm room, enraged from the latest prank that had been pulled on her by Odd and Ulrich. Said prank involved a bucket full of paint dropped on her head which was then followed by feathers being thrown in her face. To add insult to injury, Odd posted the footage of the prank online for the whole campus to see. While the principal's daughter wouldn't admit she did anything to deserve this, the truth of the matter was that the reason behind said prank was because the popular girl had attempted to once again follow Ulrich and his friends to wherever they kept running off to instead of going to class.

This wasn't the first time they had done this, either. They kept sneaking off more times than she could count, and ever since Odd's "cousin", Aelita, had shown up, their little vanishing acts had only increased. From the times she had successfully eavesdropped on the group, she had once heard that they were heroes, but of what? Video games was her best guess, but even then, she knew that was a stretch. If they really were heroes of…whatever it was, then was that why she was never accepted into their group? Because if that was the case, then they'd be right. Sissi Delmas was by no means a hero. However, if given the chance, she was certain she'd be up for the task.

It was then that she noticed a small coin sitting on her desk. Thinking that it was another gift of love from Herb or Nicholas, she walked over to pick it up and promptly throw it in the trash. However, the moment she held it in her hand, she felt this sudden rush of energy course through her veins, like she was suddenly reinvigorated.

"W-what is this thing?" she asked herself, clearly stunned.

The coin began to glow pink in her hand, as if life had been breathed into it. However, as soon as the feeling came to her, it ceased, going back to just being a "normal" coin. Clearly interested and frankly fascinated by the piece of fancy currency, Sissi decided to pocket the coin and examine it later.

* * *

 **-Earth 422; Gravity Falls, Oregon-**

The day in Gravity Falls had begun like always; something weird happened in the woods, but no one really paid much attention to it. Everyone had gotten used to the strangeness that lived within the boundaries of the mountain town.

Sadly the same could not be said by a certain excitement depraved, redheaded lumberjack.

Wendy Corduroy had just gotten out of her classroom and she was still bored. Ever since the events of the past summer things had been going so slow. Wendy missed the adventure that she had been part of along with the Pines twins, Mabel and Mason (aka Dipper). She especially missed the young male twin as she remembered the times they spent together over the summer. In her reminiscing, she lifted her left hand to Dipper's blue pine tree hat atop her head, smiling warmly at the feelings that it gave her.

As she walked through the woods in the direction of her house, something caught her attention out the corner of her eye. She quickly glanced at the woods nearby and a smile morphed on her lips as a small shiny thing glowed with the sun.

Wendy went up to the origin of the reflected light and saw a somewhat large gold coin with a Wooly Mammoth on the face of it. She knelt down to pick it up and once it was in her hand she began to dust it off. Once the dirt was all off the coin, she saw that the sun's light seemed to give the coin a greenish glint. Wendy soon began to feel something course within her. She now felt full of energy and wanted nothing but some fun.

"I don't know what this is, but I feel like doing some cross-country," said Wendy, putting the coin in the breast pocket of her green shirt.

Wendy got down into a runners starting position and gave herself a mental countdown before shooting straight through the trees as she ran like a wild, fiery-haired Amazon. She jumped towards a large branch and used the kinetic energy to do a loop before releasing her grip and rolling onto the ground. She then sprinted once more through the forest, filled with the same freedom she felt in the summer of craziness.

"I. Freakin'. Love this!" Screamed Wendy as she ran.

Before she knew it, she was standing over a cliff that overlooked nearly the entire town of Gravity Falls. She took in a large breath of air, not even tired from the effort she had just put in. She took out the coin from her pocket and looked at the face. Whatever this thing was, she liked it.

* * *

 **-Universe 131; Atmos-**

In the massive, mountaintop-riddled world of Atmos, The Condor flew through the sky at great speed, following something. Inside the carrier ship, the Storm Hawks were ready to ride out on their skimmers.

Earlier that day, the Storm Hawks had detected some sort of strange, powerful energy signature and were currently chasing after it in hopes of finding out what it was, and more importantly, to keep it from the hands of the Cyclonians and their nefarious master.

"Are we there yet?" asked Finn, the sharpshooter of the team, sounding a bit bored.

"Almost, Finn. Get ready to roll out," said Aerrow, the Sky Knight and leader of the team, as the doors of the hangar bay opened.

As soon as the massive doors opened before them, Finn, Aerrow, and Piper rode out on their skimmers into the open sky. The three flew down onto a small, circular terra with a few scattered trees and rock formations where the energy signature had apparently stopped. Finn, being the cocky danger magnet that he was, revved up his skimmer and sped toward the terra, knowing full well that the faster they did this, the faster they'd be back at the Condor.

"Finn, slow down! We don't know what's down there," called out Piper to the sharpshooter.

"And the faster we get down there, the faster we'll find out," Yelled Finn back to the tactician of their team.

"He's not wrong," added Aerrow with a chuckle, getting a grunt of annoyance from Piper.

The three young Sky Knights had arrived at the terra and so far nothing seemed to stand out. The few trees that were on the terra didn't appear to be anything special, nor did the rock formations. The team had split up, hoping to cover more ground in less time. Finn was looking through the rocky, mountainous part of the small stretch of land to see if anything was among the bits of sediment, but nothing looked to be capable of emitting such power.

"I think Piper gave me a broken detector. According to this dumb thing the source of energy should be right in front of me," said Finn, looking at the detector and giving it a good whack with his palm to sure it wasn't on the fritz.

Just then, Finn kicked over a piece of rubble, revealing to the wingman a golden, shining light. Finn looked closer and found that it was a golden coin with what appeared to be a prehistoric bird forged on it. Curiosity overtaking him, Finn grabbed it and immediately felt a surge of energy within him before it passed. He then heard his scanner go off and found that it was going nuts, indicating that the coin was the source of the strange energy.

"Wicked," said Finn with a smirk as he headed back to meet up with his friends.

Shortly after finding his squadron mates, Finn showed them the strange coin.

"This doesn't make any sense," Aerrow said in slight confusion, "Coins are usually made of gold or precious metal, why would it emit such a great source of power?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," said Piper as she grabbed hold of the coin, only for a powerful shock to strike her, forcing her to drop the oversized coin.

"Ow! That coin just shocked me!" said Piper, holding her hand.

"That's weird, it doesn't shock me," said Finn, picking up the coin.

"Then we better take it back to the Condor to examine it. There's no telling what this thing can do," said Aerrow before they all got back on their skimmers and rode out of the terra.

* * *

 **-Universe 195; Norrisville, Norrisville High, USA-**

The halls of Norrisville High were teeming with all sorts of students, each of which were going about their usual business. To most, this would be the norm, but to a certain girl it was her own personal invisible treatment.

Theresa Fowler walked through the hallway right next to her best friend and resident snoop, Debbie Kang, and Theresa couldn't help but sigh constantly as people just passed her by and no one noticed her existence.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" called out Debbie to a passing student that bumped passed them, "Why are you so gloomy about, Theresa?"

"What can I tell you, Deb? Aside from you, no one really knows I exist, much less that I'm a real person. It always seems like there is something more important and I fade into the background," said Theresa as the two walked towards their lockers.

"Well, monsters and giant robots attacking the school do tend to get more attention because they are destroying stuff," said Debbie as she opened her locker.

"That's not it. We're about to end our first year of high school and I feel that I haven't done anything to be remembered by. I mean does anyone besides you and Randy even know my name?" asked Theresa, pressing her head on her locker.

It could've been an exaggeration, but Theresa wasn't wrong. Throughout their first year, her relevance or existence had slowly gotten smaller and smaller to the point that she could've been a background character of a cartoon or a TV show. Even her crush seemed to have forgotten about her, always seeming to be busy with other things or having his nose stuck in that weird book of his.

Theresa really wanted to do something to get back into people's minds and not just be some piece of scenery.

At that moment, she opened her locker and found something odd sitting on the shelf in her locker. There, before Theresa, was a golden coin with what appeared to be a prehistoric creature, a wooly rhino if she had to guess.

"How did this thing get in here?" asked Theresa as she looked at the coin and felt some sort of strange feeling course through her before abruptly ending.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that people had to get to class. Theresa put the coin in her bag and headed to class, not thinking much of it, unaware that that coin would grant her wish, but not in a way that she expected.

* * *

 **And THAT, my dear readers, is the long-awaited third chapter of Power Rangers Multiverse! Please tell me your thoughts in the reviews and tell me what you all think of the team. Any criticisms or critiques are very much welcomed.**

 **The team for this story is:** **Penn Zero: Multiverse Red  
Marco Diaz: Multiverse Blue  
Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas: Multiverse Pink  
Wendy Corduroy: Multiverse Green  
Finn: Multiverse Black  
Theresa Fowler: Multiverse Yellow**


End file.
